Tale of an Immortal: The Ninja Lands
by kyosuke-date-the soultaker
Summary: Naruto is Naruko, watch as she gains power and respect, but also love. She will have a big influence as she grows. There will be lemons in later chapters. That said, this is a Fem!Naru/Fem!Harem.
1. It begins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, it is the property of Kishimoto (I think). Nor do I own any other anime/manga/game. Therefore, I do not make any money from this work of fucking **FICTION.**

Naruko Uzumaki, barely five years old today, was running for her life. Why you might ask? Because she had just managed to sneak into the Hyuuga clan compound and replace Hiashi Hyuuga's underwear with neon pink panties. Not that anyone would see them, but it was the fact that Hiashi would know they were there. Probably the rest of the clan as well. As an unwritten rule, no one in the clan went without underpants, because the Byakugan that every clan member had was able to see through clothing. And no one wanted to be caught without, due to the embaressment it would cause them. Ofcourse that said, Hiashi was leading the chase, face flushed.

Naruko giggled as she ran, calling back, "Hiashi-sama~! If you can catch me I'll clean every room of the Hyuuga compound!" She knew they wouldn't catch her. Not only was she a sensor, she knew the entire village better than anyone and she was faster than any Chunin. The fact that no Hyuuga ever made Jonin helped in her current escaping. That is, till a young Hyuuga girl with long dark blue hair and pale lavender eyes stepped out infront of her. Immediately Naruko stopped, slightly surprising those watching that she didn't crash into the young Hyuuga child.

"Naruko-chan, why do you pull such pranks? One day you're going to prank the wrong person and I can't continue placating my father after each prank to my family." Said the child, making Naruko smile. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan, but you must admit, it was funny. Right?" Naruko questioned, slightly nervous over the fact that her only friend might not like her pranks anymore. Luckily Hinata gave a smile and hugged Naruko. "Don't worry Naruko, it was very funny. My father had no choice but to wear the panties you left him. Hello Nin-Kitty right?" Naruko grinned foxily and nodded happily.

"Hey Hinata-chan, how is your mommy? Did the medicine I got her work right?" Naruko asked, worried that Hinata Hyuuga Sr. was sick still. Thankfully, that didn't seem to be the case, as the aforementioned Hyuuga stepped out of the same alley as her daughter had before her, her belly swelled with her latest pregnancy. "Ah! Hinata-sama! How are you today? You're not straining yourself are you? You know you should be resting!" Naruko bombarded the woman with worries, bringing a smile to the older womans face. "Worry not young Naruko-chan, I am just fine. Hanabi-chan seems to be content today, so there's no worry of errant kicking."

Both Hinata Jr. and Naruko smiled happily, both rushing forward and placing their ears to Hinata Sr.'s stomach. They both felt a small kick, "Oops, seems I spoke to soon. She's decided to greet you both~." Spoke Hinata Sr. as she smiled softly at both Hinata Jr. and Naruko, placing hands on both childrens heads.

Afterwards, both Hinata's walked home as Naruko waved them bye before walking off. She was headed to the Hokage's office, to see if she could get into the Ninja Academy a year early, cause seriously, she was bored and her training had taken her as far as she could get without proper instruction. Or at least access to the shinobi side of the library. When she got there, she saw a ninja with a Kumo hitai-ate on his head. This was the foreign dignitary that was sent from the Village Hidden in the Clouds.

"Hokage-Jiji! Who's this guy? We importing more of that Thunder sake you give me sips of sometimes?" The Third Hokage sweatdropped at that, "Naruko-chan, you know that was supposed to be a punishment. How was I to know you can eat electricity?" Naruko simply gave the thumbs up and stuck her tongue out at the Third. "Yes, but you still give me sips. Ergo, the point of punishment is moot." Throughout this, the Kumo Dignitaries eye was twitching. All he was supposed to do, was come here, and then kidnap the Hyuuga princess tonight. The Hyuuga Elders were kind enough to give Kumo the layout of the Hyuuga's defensive wall, so getting in an out would be easy while they distracted the guard.

They seemed pretty steamed when they had given the layout, something about a previous plan being foiled.

"Ehem. Lord Hokage, if I am finished here, may I return to the hotel provided to me?" He asked, succeeding in his endeavor to act normal. His mission stood, he was to let no one know he was on such a mission. Not even the other dignitaries that had accompanied him to the Hidden Leaf Village. No one but him, and the Third Raikage, knew about his mission.

Hiruzen Sarutobi nodded, "Yes, we are done here. You may leave." He gave a nod and motioned towards the door. Naruko got out of the way as the guy left, before looking at the Hokage. "Jiji, you know as well as I do that that guy doesn't seem right. He was tense the whole time he was in here." Sarutobi nodded at that. He knew Naruko was a sensor, dare he say, the best. Due to the creature sealed inside her, she could even sense negative emotions, something no other sensor could do.

"Do what you must Naruko. Use your gifts and find out what he's doing. Bring Dolphine and Dog with you." Naruko nodded and ran out of the building via the window, making the Hokage sweatdrop. "At least she enters through the door."

_**Later that night, 1:10PM**_

Naruko was wearing a blank mask and ANBU cloak she had been given by ANBU Dolphine and Dog for her birthday earlier that day. She was together with the two Shinobi as she lead them to where she had tracked the Kumo dignitary. The Hyuuga were up in arms as Hinata Jr. had been kidnapped earlier in the night, merely ten minutes before. Naruto had found the guy hours before, but had not confronted him. She followed him along wtih the two ANBU she was with. She tracked him to the woods about a mile outside the village.

Upon his shoulder was a bag that was wiggling. To Naruko however, she saw Hinata Jr.'s chakra sillhouette in the bag. She got mad that the Kumo shinobi was attempting to kidnap Hinata. Really mad. Her eyes, already with slitted pupils, turned crimson. Her canines elongated more than they already were, and her fingernails, already sharp like claws, hardened a bit more. Naruko let out a growl as she lept, catching the Kumo Jonin by surprise in her rage. Said shinobi dropped the sack containing Hinata Jr. as he was body checked. Dolphine retreived the sack while Dog helped Naruko, making sure the Kumo nin wasn't killed by the girls rage powered attacks.

Good news, the Kumo Jonin was still alive, and safe at the moment. Bad news, Hinata wasn't so much. She was bleeding badly, and missing her left eye. After a quick search while Dolphine held Naruko as said girl held Hinata, the eye was found on the body of the Kumo Jonin. The cornial lobe still connected to the eye showed a disquieting fact however. The eye had been removed in such a way that it could not be transplanted. They found out a few minutes later, when members of the Hyuuga clan arrived on the scene, that Hinata Sr. had been attacked while trying to save Hinata Jr. and suffered a cut along her chest that would leave a scar.

Naruko cried, though a surprising fact was that Hinata Jr. didn't. Hinata only smiled, and held Naruko, even as she trembled in pain. Besides her missing eye, she recieved lacerations and cuts to her body. Her chest had cuts that would bear scars, as did her legs and thighs. Naruko simply cried harder. Hinata Jr. whispered into Naruko's ear, something Dolphine, Dog, Hiashi, Hinata Sr. or the now present Third Hokage could hear. "Hokage-sama! I wish to be the one who returns the man to the Raikage!" She looked at the Third with eyes that surprised everyone there. They weren't crimson with her rage, as they had been expecting, instead they were their normal crystal blue.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that Naruko Uzumaki, Genin of Konohagakure no Sato." Naruto gave a smile at her apparent field promotion. "Lord Hokage, I will take you with me if I must, but I **WILL** be the one who returns this worm!"

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed, "You will take Weasle, Dolphine, Dog and Cat with you. They will be your escort, and I shall take care of Hinata Sr. and Jr. while Hiashi investigates his clan for treachery. Right Hiashi-san?" Said the Hokage, as he turned to the aforementioned man, an eyebrow raised. "Lord Hokage, what do you mean? You can't possibely mean what I suspect you do, do you?" Questioned the man, "Ofcourse I do Hiashi. You cannot possibely think this Jonin snuck into your clan compound alone, do you?"

Hiashi gave a sigh and downward look at that, his hands behind his back. "I see. Very well. Lord Hokage, I will route the taint of the Hyuuga Clan. By the time my daughters savior returns, my clan will be better."

Sarutobi smiled and nodded, giving a wave of his hand. The surrounding shinobi scattered, Naruko going with Dolphine and Dog, heading towards Naruko's appartment. Once there, Dolphine and Dog left to get Weasle and Cat. While she waited, Naruko gathered some things she would need for what she had planned. As she finnished packing, Dolphine, Dog, Weasle and Cat poofed into her appartment. Dolphine spoke first, "Naruko-san, what was it that brought this on? What did Hinata say?" He removed his mask, revealing the tanned, scarred face of Iruka Umino, the instructor at the Academy. Naruko removed her own mask.

"Hinata-chan told me what that man was planning... He heard me and Hokage-jiji talking earlier, about my strange ability to eat electricity. Apparently, he thought Kumo would want such an ability, being a village that breeds mostly Lightning affinity ninja... She told me he wanted to get me along with her. But he was going to keep me as a prize! A fucking slave to bear him children against my will, **PREFERABLEY!** He wanted me to resist!" At this point, Naruko was crying again. Iruka promptly swept her up in a hug, which was joined by Dog, Weasle and Cat, all of whom remove their own masks, revealing Kakashi Hatake, Itachi Uchiha, and Yugao Uzuki respectively.

"Don't worry Naruko, Hokage-sama himself is prepping the prisoner himself. He'll be getting what he deserves." Spoke Itachi, Yugao simply nodding and Kakashi planting a soft kiss upon Naruko's lips. Kakashi spoke this time, "Yes, and we will help to ensure that he does. To that point, we will be teaching you the Substitution Jutsu as we travel to the Hidden Cloud Village." Next to speak was Yugao, though she only hugged Naruko because she was in a relationship with a new Jonin. "It will take us approxamitely two days to get there. Will you be able to learn it by then Naruko?"

Naruto looked up from the hug and gave a smile. "Who the hell do you think I am? Ofcourse I'll be able to learn it."

They all headed towards the Hokage Tower, using the window to enter the Hokage's office. They saw the Kumo Jonin dignitary tied up and glaring at them, his hands and fingers tied in a shinobi butterfly knot. In the mans mouth was a ball gag, a _pink_ ball gag. Naruko grinned a grin that would make Orochimaru of the sannin proud. The Kumo Jonin was suddenly sweating heavily. Naruko went and sat herself in the mans lap, taking hold of his chin. "Hello there Kumo Jonin dignitary. My name is Naruko Uzumaki, and I'm going to treat you very... _Nice~_" She looked into the mans eyes, her own glowing brightly. After a moment, the man screamed, his pupiles dialating.

Naruko happily got up from the mans lap, and if she had a tail it would be wagging as she plopped herself in the Hokage's lap this time. "So Jiji, is our prisoner ready to go? I can't wait to get him to the Raikage. Who knows? Maybe I can get us and the Hyuuga some... Reparation?" She raised an eyebrow, smiling before hopping from Sarutobi's lap. As she stood infront of the Hokage with the four ANBU that would be acompanying her, the Third reached into his desk and pulled out a forehead protector. He tossed it to Naruko, who grinned and happily put it on.

"ANBU, Genin. This is an important mission as of now. You are to 'escort' this man back to his village, stand him before his Kage, and make them aware of his crime." The Third was currently in his 'Kage Mode' as he spoke, hands behind his back, he too was standing. "Naruko Uzumaki, as of now you are a Genin of Konoha. However, you are still young, and were made such via field promotion. As such, you will be on a trial period. You must learn the Jutsu learned in the academy within an acceptable time period. Dismissed."

The five ninja nodded, grabbed the Kumo Jonin, though Dog grabbed Naruko, and all disappeard in a swirl of leaves.

As they were on the road, Dolphine was instructing Naruko on the Kawarimi no Jutsu's theory, and she would practice it for an hour during her shift on watch tonight. Then when they got to the Village Hidden in the Clouds, Naruko would practice more. That aside, their prisoner was being surprisingly calm. He obviously thought they had no proof, or they wouldn't be able to get him to talk. He obviously didn't know who he was dealing with.

During the night, the prisoner sat glaring at whoever was sitting guard. At least till it was Naruko's turn, in which case he looked away. Naruko grinned at that, beginning her practice on the Kawarimi. For the whole hour of her practice, the prisoner watched her. When Naruko finished, he looked away, fearing Naruko a bit after what she did in the office. Naruko couldn't have cared less, she didn't feel bad at all for what she did, striking fear into the mans very soul. The man was trying to fight the fear, and failing slowly but surely.

Naruko sat and stared at the prisoner as she did her shift, and she smiled the more he sweated. She enjoyed striking fear into the man as she remembered what he had planned to do. Two hours later, her shift was done and Kakashi came out without his mask on, gathering the sleepy Naruko into a hug, which she happily snuggled into. She was still five after all, and she needed the sleep. She sat in Kakashi's lap and closed her eyes against the older mans chest, bringing a smile to his face. Iruka came out a few minutes later, and picked up Naruko from Kakashi so he could properly do his shift. He took the girl to his sleeping bag hidden in the small clearing beyond their campsite.

The next night, they camped once more several miles from the Hidden Cloud Village, and in the morning, as the sun was coming up, they entered. There was a little trouble when they explained why they were bringing back the Jonin dignitary all tied up. It seemed either the dignitary did what he did on a whim, or someone gave him the mission and didn't inform anyone else. The answer to that would depend on the Raikage's responce.

Itachi stepped beside Naruko as they walked to the Raikage's tower, "Naruko. I want you to explore the village while we make the delivery to the Raikage. One of us will get you when we need you. Be safe." Naruko nodded, sweatdropping at the boys almost monotone voice. He always spoke like that with his mask on. Anyway, she parted from the group with a wave, catching a scent and following it. It was a strange scent, like a cat, but stronger. More feral.

As Naruko followed the scent, she caught another, it smelled like an ox, and the sea. The two scents were almost the entire village apart, but she noticed their scents lingered over almost the whole village. By the scent, she'd guess both of the scents owners were older than her. Though the ox scent was older still than the cat scent. She'd guess the ox was about 15, while the cat scent was 12. As it was, the cat scent was almost... Calling her.

The scent was getting intoxicating to her, and she unconsiously licked her lips. Though as she drew near, she smelt fear start to line the cat's scent. Naruko went faster, eager to get to the scent. And, as she came upon it, she saw a twelve year old girl with a Kumo head band and a Chunin vest. She was surrounded by two other Chunin and a Jonin. Naruko decided to help, dashing out and standing infront of the owner of the cat smell. She knew the Jonin was the biggest threat, and she needed to take him out first. Said ninja spoke, "Hey brat, what the hell do you think you're doing?" His voice was gruff, but it hinted that Naruko wouldn't even be much of a distraction.

Naruko grinned most evilly, fangs peeking past her lips. She cracked her knuckles and got in a dashing stance, before quickly pushing forward with a cry of "_**Thunder Knuckle!**_" The next moment, the Jonin let out a cry in such a high pich, it was but a squeak. He fell quickly, cluching between his legs. The young cat scented Chunin sweatdropped, while the opposing Chunin on the right clutched his own package in fear, while the one on the left was on the floor laughing, being a girl. Meanwhile, Naruko stood with her right fist outstretched and covered in electricity. She shook the hand to rid it of the electrical charge, "Target neutralized."

She turned her gaze on the two Chunin, simply staring at them with a smile. "Now, how may I help the two of you? I'm sure I don't need to tell you to leave this girl alone, do I?" Her eyes flashed crimson and the two Chunin picked up the downed Jonin and fled.

Naruko turned to the Chunin girl she just protected, sorta, and gave the victory sign. "Piece of cake!" The girl gave a bow and a small smile. "My name is Yugito, Nii Yugito. Thank you for the assistance. But who are you?" The now introduced Yugito asked, to which her answer was, "My name is Uzumaki Naruko! Remember it darlin, you'll be screamin it in the future!" Yugito's face turned red at that declaration, "A-aren't you a little young to be saying things like that?" Naruko just laughed at that, "I'm a ninja too ya know! Old enough to defend my home, old enough to do everything else, right? Besides, it helps that I've got the Ninja Mentality! Just as well, I'm able to take out certain targets that full grown girls can't, if you get my meaning!"

Yugito did indeed get the meaning, and as she too was a Kunoichi, she had the mentality for it. She'd had her 'first time' as a Genin, never mind that it's village inforced for all Genin to gain a certain mentality. All Genin Kunoichi had their virginities taken and were given classes on how to make it feel good for both them and their partners. As well as how to get information from their partners. Genin Shinobi had the same, though both Shinobi and Kunoichi were given suplimental classes afterwards to resist such seduction. Yugito never had those particular classes however. As it was, she had to have Kira Bi be her partner to take her virginity. Ofcourse that wasn't saying he was bad, as he had already had the lessons, given by his brother A.

She was just glad he didn't rap during the process.

Naruko tilted her head in confusion when all Yugito did was get redder. She grinned after a moment and stood infront of the other girl, leaning on her and taking in her scent. Ofcourse, that just made Yugito go even redder, if that was possible. Naruko couldn't hold it anymore, Nine luxuriously taken care of fox tails sprouted just above her butt, sticking from her low cut ninja pants, and two fox ears tipped in scarlet popped up on her head. She glomped the now surprised Chunin and nuzzled the girl, letting out a sort of purring sound. "You smell goooood~!" Naruko said, her tails waving happily, her eyes now purple.

Her body was releasing a scent now too though, catching Yugito right in the face and making her eyes go half lidded as she unconsiously enjoyed the scent.

All the way across the village, a certain Ox and Sea scented Shinobi perked up as a new scent hit his nose from somewhere across the village. The creature sealed inside him perked as well, recognizing the scent.

**Hey Bi! Looks like the Kyuubi is here!**

The Nin, one Kira Bi, perked up more. If the scent was the Kyuubi, and it was in the village, he didn't like the implications. Add in the fact the scent was entirely to close to Yugito for his liking and he liked it even less. He dashed off, leaving a confused A behind as he departed across rooftops.

With Yugito and Naruko, the latter was now in the formers lap as both enjoyed eachothers scent, one purposely, the other without realizing it. Naruko idely noticed the Ox/Sea scent was getting closer fast, but she didn't pay it any mind, her tail wrapping around the scent intoxicated Kunoichi who's lap she was lazing on. She did mind, however, when Yugito stirred and tried to get up. "L-look, I don't know you, who do you think you are, coming here and s-sitting yourself in my lap..." Naruko raised an eyebrow at that, "You never took seduction resistance classed did you?" Yugito's increased blush was enough to tell Naruko all she needed.

"Don't worry, I haven't either, so no worries! Ofcourse, I'll probably never need to take those classes, but hey, whatever."

Naruko looked straight into Yugito's eyes, seeing the slitted pupils and letting Yugito see her own. "Do you know what I am...?" She asked, her tails swishing ominously behind her now, her ears at attention. Yugito looked back, staring intently. Her mind was telling her 'Demon' but the beast inside her was telling her otherwise, it was telling her, "Jinchuuriki..." Her words echoed her thoughts. Naruto smiled happily, giggling, "Correct! I'm happy, I was sure you'd have said something mean~." The look in Naruko's eyes, however, told Yugito that Naruko knew, that even for a second, she had thought the word Naruko feared she would say.

It was at that moment, that Kira Bi busted through the fence behind the two Kunoichi. He was cloaked in his Tailed Beasts chakra, eight tentacle like tails of rust colored chakra sprouting from behind him his head had horns of the same chakra and the rest of his body was covered too. He dashed towards Naruko, shouting out his attack, "_**Lariat!**_"

Naruko's eyes widened as she was hit, and sent flying as her attacker stood infront of Yugito, the chakra cloak gone. The tan skinned man seemed angry, and Naruko could only guess why. Yugito put a hand on Kira Bi's shoulder in an attempt to stop him, but he shrugged her off, pushing her behind him. "Hey Kyuubi, whatta you want with our Yugito Nii?" Said girl sweatdropped as Bi rapped.

Naruko however, was just getting up, rubbing her now sore neck. If it wasn't for her extreme endurence, she would have died. "You know... It's not nice to call people names. I'm not the Kyuubi, just it's container. My traits however, simply show more... Definitively." Naruko took her hand from her neck, showing a nasty bruise that was healing right before their eyes. "As to my intentions, I have none. I am simply here on business. The squad of ANBU I'm with is currently speaking with your Raikage about an important matter having to due with the dignitary he sent to Konoha to sign a treaty."

The two Kumo ninja were curious about why the dignitary was being escorted by Konoha ANBU, and voiced their concern. "He broke into the Hyuuga Clan compound in Konoha, and injured two Hyuuga females, kidnapping the younger one. After his target was retrieved, it was revealed he got cocky, and told his mission to her. She told us and here we are. He also planned to abduct another girl from the village with a special skill he believed could help his status here." She explained, causing the pairs eyes to widen, though you couldn't tell behind Bi's shades.

A few seconds after Naruko's explation, a Konoha ANBU with a dolphin mask appeared in a swirl of leaves. "Naruko, it's time." Naruko nodded, and glomped the ANBU. Both disappeared, leaving a worried duo of Kumo Ninja.

**In the Raikage's office**

The Third Raikage, along with Weasle, Dog, Cat, and the Raikage's ANBU detail were currently waiting on Dolphin to retrieve Naruko. The Kumo dignitary was sitting in a corner of the room sweating, it seems he just recently remembered revealing his mission and plans to the little Hyuuga girl before he nabbed her. The Raikage was visibly agitated, his right eye was twitching and he was irritatedly tapping his right foot. A moment later, the two awaited people appeared with a poof.

Naruko gave the Konoha ANBU a thumps up and a smile. She turned to the Third Raikage and her eyes turned serious. "So, Raikage-sama, I take it you've been told of your Shinobi's actions? Ofcourse you realize that Konoha won't stand for this, correct?" She gave a pleasent smile, which only served to piss the Raikage off. "Listen here, I'm going to need proof that he did what he's being accused of doing, because I find it infuriating that one of my Ninja would be accused of something so heinous!" Naruko's smile dropped from her face, and her eyes turned crimson. "Listen here Raikage-_Sama_! I don't want to hear any of your bullshit. Your Shinobi's actions cost a Hyuuga an eye! And don't think we don't know of your own involvement in this you trash! That bastard left his mission statement pinned to his targets body!"

The Third Raikage sweated alittle, but his anger didn't subside. "How dare you! Do you have any idea who you're ta-" He was cut off as Naruko pulled out the mission statement she mentioned. "It wasn't given to the Hokage because I knew I'd need it here! Hinata gave it to me herself, after removing it from her chest!" The Kumo ANBU, around the room perked at all the information being thrown about. They didn't know the Raikage had been doing this, they couldn't afford to have problems with Konoha, not with Ninja like Copycat Kakashi, Green Beast Maito Gai, T&I Specialist Ibiki Morino and many others living their!

"This states that YOU were the one who assigned the mission to go to Konoha under the guise of signing a treaty, only to sneak around and steal away the Hyuuga heiress! Unfortunately for both of you, he deviated from his mission! He stayed longer than he should have trying to bag a little extra!"

The Raikage took a step back, gritting his teeth. Naruko spoke again, "Now. Let's talk consequences, shall we?" The look in Naruko's eyes made the Raikage sweat, before he moved. He dashed forward and swung at Naruko. Now, the Third Raikage was a big man. Scum, but big scum. Naruko was sent flying, impacting the wall hard and leaving an imprint. Her eyes widened, her pupils dialated, and blood flew from her mouth as a couple of her organs were pulped. Every single ANBU in the room were instantly surrounding the Raikage, while Naruko had her ears and tails out, her scent, and the scent of pain permeating the room.

Across the village, Yugito and Bi raised their heads, drawing a curious look from Bi's brother A. "What's wrong?" The latter asked, the two former looked at him, and Bi spoke then, "We need ta book it bro. To the Raikage tower yo!" Both Yugito and A sweatdropped before they started towards the Raikage tower.

Inside the Raikage Tower, the ANBU made sure to keep an eye on the Raikage, but at the same time, every one of them was shocked at the appearance of Naruko's fox like appendages. The Kumo ANBU because it was surprising, the Konoha ANBU because Naruko was displaying traits of the fox sealed in her gut. Naruko was annoyed, her cheeks flushed. "You insufferable idiot of a Kage. Do you know how annoying it is to clean dust from my tails? I may not be particularly happy about having them whilst in Konoha, but I sure as hell don't enjoy getting my Jinchuuriki Marks dirty!" She said, putting extra emphasis on the words Jinchuuriki and Marks. She didn't want anyone thinking she was the Nine Tails.

Naruko glared at the Raikage, the same glare she gave the dignitary. That glare quickly turned into the same look she gave the dignitary before he had screamed. Weasle quickly got in the way of the girls stare, making her glare at him half heartedly. "This must be solved politically. He is already to be brought up on charges of treason and have his title revoked. If you attack him here, even in retaliation, that will be ruined." Naruko huffed and nodded. "Thank you... For not minding my fox traits..." Naruko's cheeks were flushed again as she spoke. Behind their masks, the Konoha ANBU smiled.

At that moment, Kira Bi smashed through the wall, Yugito and A following through the hole he made.

"Cease and desist or I won't use a sword, I'll beat ya with my fist! Yo!" Rapped Bi, again, making the people in the room sweatdrop. Naruko got up and grinned. "Well, just who I was waiting for. Bi, YOU shall be the new Raikage!" She said, pointing at him. He simply raised a hand to stall her, "I refuse, yo." Naruko tilted her head, "Eh?" Bi spoke again, "Instead of me, why not my bro? He'd make a much better Raikage yo! Fo sho!" A spoke up then, "While he's on this point, before he raps more, why do we need a new Kage?" Naruko smiled at that, "This one commited treason. He sent an agent to Konoha as the dignitary signing the treaty. That was a trick. Under cloak of night, and with the help of the Hyuuga Elders, I'm sure, the dignitary snuck into the Hyuuga Compound and Injured both Hinata Sr. and Jr. while abducting Hinata Jr.. That's not the only thin however. He removed one of the younger Hyuuga's eyes, a very serious offence and insult to the Hyuuga."

A gained a tick mark above his right eye. "He did what?" His voice was calm, but it was easy to tell he was pissed. He quickly made handsigns, and his whole body sparked. "Raiton: Raiton no Yoroi. Treason is unforgivable!" He dashed at the Raikage, the ANBU parting to not get caught in his attack. "_**LARIAT!**_" A's arm caught the Third Raikage's neck, said man not having time to dodge or move. The Third Raikage spun almost cartoonishly in place, before finally crashing to the floor. Before he could do the same to the dignitary, who by the way hadn't said a word since the look Naruko had given him in Konoha, said girl stood in his way. "I have a request, if you would. I'd like to return this man to Konoha, and place his punishment in the hands of the Hyuuga. I'd actually like to ask the same of the Third Raikage, but that seems to farfetched of a request, so this will have to do."

A calmed down and crossed his arms. "I shall be the new Raikage, as such, it would be my pleasure to give you that man right there. Do what you will with him!" Naruko smiled and gave a bow, "Thank you very much! I'll leave his transport to the Konoha ANBU, I would like to request an escort back to Konoha in a days time, because I seriously need to clean myself, and preform upkeep on my tails." She pouted after that and stroked one of her tails.

Dolphine stepped up and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you sure? One of us could always stay and escort you afterwards..." Naruko smiled and nodded. "I'm sure, besides, this will give me a chance to spend time with a fellow Jinchuuriki." She said, stepping up beside Yugito and grinning mischeviously. Yugito sweatdropped. Dolphine smiled behind his mask, and nodded, looking to Weasle and Cat, who had grabbed up the ex-dignitary. "You deliver him to the Hyuuga now, kay?" She winked at the ANBU and took hold of Yugito's hand. "Now, I've caught me a Kitty to help me with my tails. I'm gonna take her somewhere... Private. By your leave, Raikage-sama."

A simply waved her off with a knowing smirk, grabbing the Third Raikage up by the back of his shirt. "Don't worry about it, your escort tomorrow will be free of charge by the way. Now git'out of my office ya runt." Naruko giggled and dragged a half-heartedly resisting Yugito through the door of the Raikage's office.

_**TIME SKIP TO BACK IN KONOHA**_

Naruko stood before the Hyuuga Compound, Hinata Sr., Hiashi, and Hinata Jr. were standing before her. Hinata Jr. was wearing a plain white eyepatch over her missing eye. "So... Does this make up for that prank earlier?" The former asked, scratching behind her head. "It does. Though if you ever do something like that again I assure you my wife won't save you again. Nor shall my daughter." Hiashi spoke, giving a nod to Naruko. He spoke again then, "That said, I am obligated to thank you for your actions. If not for you, my daughter would be lost to us. As well, you have allowed me to rid my clan of the Elder Council."

Naruko smiled and nodded. "Now if only I could do the same with the Civilian Council. Unfortunately, that is a plan for when I am older, yes?" She gave an innocent smile and then a bow. "Also, Hinata-chan. I am glad to see you looking better, if you need help with anything just tell me. Okay? Maybe I can get a D-rank for it or something, yeah?" She winked and got a small smile from the small Hyuuga girl, as well as the girls mother. Hiashi spoke again, "I believe we shall indeed call upon you for help. How do C-ranks sound? D-ranks don't fit the importance of escorting the Hyuuga heir." Naruko smiled happily at Hiashi's words, "That would be lovely, Hiashi-sama. Thank you very much."

She bowed and turned around, looking over her shoulder with a smile, "Now, I have training to attend to. I hope to go on missions with you once you become a Genin Hinata-chan. For now however, sayonara~."

First chapters done! This is my first time finishing a chapter on purpose! Rejoice! I know I am. Also, don't hurt me for my mistreatment of Hinata Jr. I love the girl, but I thought she'd look hotter with some scars and a missing eye... maybe? Bah! And as to her moms name. I thought it was original, ya know? I've never read another fic where Hinata's mom is named Hinata too. I've read even fewer where she is still alive as well.

Please tell me how I did on this chapter, but let me off easy for any flamers out there.


	2. Sandy Waterfalls

**Disclaimer:** Previous disclaimer applies.

Yes, I am continueing this story, don't worry. I am just slow going because most of the time I don't have access to a computer with internet.

So yeah, in this chapter, everyone is approximately two years older. Naruko has learned a few more things, and is in a different rank and place. If you don't like this chapter, then tough luck.

Naruko settled into a seat as she waited to be served. She was in the only bar in the tiny village of Waterfall. It housed a small contingent of Ninja, and was home to the fabled Hero Water. Naruko was there on business, as shown through the fact she didn't bother to Transform into an older form, and openly wore her forhead protector. She was a Chunin diplomat, sent to negotiate trade of some kind with the isolated village in an attempt to gain it's favor for Konoha. It had gone well, except for when she had to save a homeless looking girl from a couple Shinobi. The girl claimed to be a Kunoichi, and even knew a Jutsu, but she did not have a forhead protector and her clothing was mere rags.

Naruko sighed and messed with her own hair before ordering a few plates of whatever food the place sold. To go. She just couldn't leave a girl to starve as the self proclaimed Kunoichi obviously was. So with that in her mind, she paid for the food and left, using shunshin to get to the small shack she had seen the girl retreat to. Ofcourse once there, she had to quickly hide because she saw the two Shinobi from earlier leaving the small beat up shack. Her eyes narrowed, and she bolted for the shack and busted down the door. What met her eyes caused her eyes to widen. Laying on the floor was the form of the girl she had saved earlier, covered in blood and semen, staring at the far wall of the shack.

Naruko dropped the food and rushed over, falling to her knees and picking the older girl up to rest against her. "What the hell? This villagers do such a thing..." She whispered, and carefully picked up the girl, making her way outside and to the water, giving the girl in her arms a quick field bath. She made sure her hands didn't linger anywhere, and quickly had the girl clean. After that, she mad a single Shadow Clone and sent it to inform the acting Kage. That taken care of, Naruko covered the girl in her jacket before sitting with the admitadly taller but thinner girl in her lap. Then she set to work on getting the girl to eat, and then sleep.

Naruko must have dozed off, because she was woken up by struggling. Her eyes opened to see the girl in her lap struggling, and she knew why. Quickly letting her go, Naruko just as quickly adjusted her morning wood, a small blush on her face. Meanwhile, the girl had moved to curl up across the room, crying tears of anguish and anger. "Why... Why do the humans do this to me?" Naruko paid no mind to her words, and instead walked closer, making the girl draw more into herself. "My name is Naruko Uzumaki, Kunoichi of Konohagakure no Sato. May I ask your name, young Jinchuuriki?"

Immediately the other girl was glaring at Naruko, eyes filled with hate and fear. "What the hell do you care?" Naruko's small smile only served to confuse her, "I too, am a Jinchuuriki. You see, I hold the Nine Tails. Your plight is not unknown to me." The girls eyes widened slightly, before a cautious look came to her. "My name is Fu, no surname." Naruko smiled and nodded, "Very good. My name is Uzumaki Naruko, Genin of Konoha, pleased to meet you." Naruko gave a wink, but didn't get a physical responce from Fu. "You... You're from Konoha?" Fu asked, her eyes curious.

Naruko nodded, grinning and giving the thumbs up. "But don't worry, if anyone tries to do what they did earlier to you again, just call out my name and I'll come kill'em." She smiled and made a show of getting up and dusting herself off. "As it is, I have a couple of Waterfall Ninja to destroy. And don't worry, I'll make sure to talk to the leader here about what's been happening." She walked forward, and gathered Fu into a hug, the older girl flinching at the contact. "Get strong, and don't let these ass clowns walk all over you, alright? You're a beautiful girl, I don't want to see your pretty face marred by hatred, okay?"

Any further conversation was halted when Fu's stomach growled, bringing a blush to the girls face. Naruko gave a laugh before walking over to the food she had dropped earlier, which had since gone cold. It was still good however, and she quickly handed it to Fu, who looked at it funny before sniffing it. Her mouth watered at the smell, cold as it was, and she quickly dug in. Naruko gave a sad smile and walked for the door, picking it up and placing it back in place. "I'll be going now. I'll drop by before I leave the village, so don't worry about that. Now! I believe I owe those two from earlier a beating, ne?"

Naruko quickly left, placing a bit of her chakra into the wood of Fu's shack. Such would let her know if Fu was in danger again, in which case Fu wouldn't need to worry about her home being harmed. Not that the girl knew, but still. She sighed and looked up, and in the next instant, disappeared.

This is a scene break

Chu and Kan were brothers born in the Hidden Waterfall Village, and were both 'privilaged' with being Shinobi of the same. Both were nothing special however, being identical twins of five feet with short brown hair and hazel eyes. They were both currently at the bar, having a drink after a successful job well done. They had previously raped and beaten the villages demon girl. She was a good fuck, specially now that she no longer fought it. Ofcourse, they had to do it later than usual, because that Konoha Liason had gotten in their way the first time. They were talking quietly amongst eachother about wether or not they should capture the little bitch and give her what they gave the demon.

Little did they know, they were going to get no more time to think on it, as the doors to the bar were kicked open. Everyone looked, only to see the Genin that Konoha had sent as a liason of sorts for negotiations with the Waterfall Village. They followed her gaze, seeing the glare in her eyes, and found that it fell on Chu and Kan. Everyone made a circle as the girl walked forward, starting to emit chakra. "You two, outside. Now." Her voice left no room for questions, and the two cockily followed, believing themselves superior.

They were quickly and thoroughly proved wrong when as soon as they exited the bar, twin shouts heralded their hastey defeat. "_**Thunder Knuckle!**_"

Their own twin cries echoed soon after, high pitched and squeaky as their testicles were struck with fists incased in electricity. The men in the crowd flinched and clutched their own family jewels, a small group of civilians moving to take their fallen 'brothers' to safety. They were stopped with a cold glare from the small Genin Kunoichi who had delt the damage, and they promptly froze. "You are all aware that your village harbors a Jinchuuriki, just as you know said person is female. These two raped her yesterday, and I intend to deal out due punishment. I know for a fact they aren't the first to do so however, but I cannot prove whoelse did it. I can protect her though, and as such I am meting out judgment on these two, as an example to those who would follow their footsteps, and a warning to those who went before them. Jinchuuriki are beings with great power because they hold great power."

Her eyes bore into the very psyche of the two men on the ground, and just like two years ago with the Kumo dignitary, as soon as the two made eye contact with her they were finished. They both screamed in terror and anguish, their pupils dialating before expanding. They were both motionless, the only sounds coming from them the sounds of their bowels voiding. "They are not dead. They will likewise not die. They will live with what I have given them, unable to even end their own lives." And with that, she turned and walked away, towards the main building to speak again with the leader of the Hidden Waterfall Village.

This is a scene break

Fu was sitting against the wall in a spot furthest from the door. Her knees were drawn up against her chest and food containers, now empty, layed a couple feet from her. She flinched slightly as her door swung open, though she relaxed slightly as the form in it was the familiar one of that young girl from earlier. She carried with her a back pack, and tossed it to Fu. Said girl caught it, looking at it curioiusly, only to get a smile from Naruko. "I got permission for you to live outside the village. You're now officially the Liason for the Hidden Waterfall Village. You'll find in that bag your forhead protecter, and some clothes. Pick some you like and we'll leave when you're dressed. Just as well however, don't panic when we exit the village, I didn't come here alone, and I have an ANBU body guard with me."

Fu was happy. She was blushing and happy, but she didn't know how to express it, or even that she was happy in the first place. Naruko knew though, and gave a smile before snapping Fu out of her reverie via a chaste kiss. This had a different effect than she had hoped however, and Fu went red in the face before falling backwards. Naruko blinked, before giggling lightly, "Well, it seems I was your first kiss. Fancy that~." Naruko closed her eyes and scratched the back of her neck.

Fu was quickly awakened, and Naruko stuck around to help her get dressed after she chose some Jonin style dark blue pants and long sleaved shirt. In a quick decision, Fu modified her headband quickly into a bandana, using it to keep her seafoam green hair from her face. Her orange eyes shined fiercely as she held up a fist, "A new start... Away from these humans!" Naruko sighed at her words, giving her a small push before pulling up beside her, indicating she wanted to be followed. "You know... You're human too, if a little special. Jinchuuriki aren't the demons they hold, though for some, their Jinchuuriki traits might make others think otherwise."

Fu only glared half heartedly at Naruko at her words. "The ignorance and rage of the humans is to great. They have made it abundantly clear that I am not human." Naruko moved quickly, gathering the taller girl in her arms in a tight hug. "Just because the humans here have shown you the dark side of humanity, doesn't mean you should close yourself off from the rest of it. It's hard, and may seem like you're getting the short stick; The truth is, you're right. But it's all part of being the better person, and not letting your tormenters win. If you have to fight to be human, then do so. Don't let them strip you of that without a fight, go down kicking and screaming!" A fire was lit in Naruko's eyes, her words strong, and encouraging.

Fu gave a tiny smile, before nodding, nervously returning the hug Naruko was so willfully giving her. "Now, let's get out of here, ne?" Naruko spoke, leading Fu out of the village to where her body guard stood. As she passed, she smacked the ANBU in the head, waking the Nara behind the Sloth mask. "Wake up there San-san, We're movin out! Good note though, I got us a Liason." Nara San, was a contradiction to her clan, as the only lazy Nara woman in the entire clan. This was proven as she was infact sleeping standing up while waiting for Naruko to return. She scratched the back of her neck idley as she started following Naruko and the young Kunoichi that she guessed was the Liason Naruko was talking about.

This is a scene break (Lot of these, huh?)

Naruko, Fu, and the ANBU body guard were rolling up on the gates leading to Konoha, which were open to show off Konoha's 'magnificense'. There at the gate, was a Kunoichi with purple hair up in a high pony tail, kinda like a pineapple. Naruko smiled as she saw the Kunoichi, and ran up to her, jumping into her arms. "Anko-chan~ You got Gate Guard Duty?" The now dubbed 'Anko' blushed a smidge as Naruko landed in her lap, knowing said girl would sense the Genjutsu. True to thought, Naruko leaned in and whispered, "_Hello Kurenai-chan~ Enjoying your Anko today? I know I am~_" The last part was said as Naruko felt the bulge in Anko's pants pressing against her. Ofcourse, since she knew Naruko wouldn't out her, Kurenai, who was hidden with a special Genjutsu, replied. "_I am indeed Naruko-chan, she just get's so hard and tight when she thinks someone will discover us. Good thing it was you~_"

Naruko felt a hand caress her face, but gave no indication of such. She planted a kiss on Anko, before quickly getting up and signing the little sign in paper for her, Fu, and her ANBU body guard. She turned and winked at Anko and the hidden Kurenai, before stepping out of the guard box and pushing Fu along, the ANBU simply disappearing into the village. Naruko lead Fu to the Hokage tower, intent on informing the Old Man of the new Liason. Ofcourse, this was followed by Fu being assigned an ANBU guard to be shown around. Naruto, was given another mission, to head to Suna and improve relations. That was just a cover however, as Naruko was told via Messanger Hawk after leaving the village.

Her true mission was to inspect the village, as it was said that Suna had an unstable Jinchuuriki. Her body guard for this mission would meet her at the border leading into Wind Country. Her body guard would also have the papers needed to get both Naruko and herself into Suna safely. Naruko had requested that she only be assigned female body guards, as was her compromise to being assigned one at all. Ofcourse, one was neccessary because it was pointed out last year that Naruko relied to much on her extreme durability when fighting. She had since been working on her strength, but she was still a Genin, and was assigned a body guard out of neccesity.

This is a scene break

Naruko pouted as she approached the Fire Country/Wind Country border, her body guard was there waiting for her. Standing there with a small smile on her face, was Ayame Ichiraku. She was actually ex-ANBU despite her age, and her new occupation as a ramen chef hadn't dulled her skills. There was also the fact that Naruko sometimes subbed to the young dom helped greatly, as Naruko insisted on being caught before Ayame could dominate her. Anyway, as Naruko walked up, Ayame pulled her close and lifted her head via her chin. "Hello my dear Uke~" Naruko just blushed a bit at the young womans words. Naruko knew what she liked, but that didn't mean she liked being teased about it.

"I'm leaving you behind..." Naruko huffed and stormed past the grinning Ayame, who quickly moved to follow the young Kunoichi.

"Naruko-chaaan~ Don't be like that!" Ayame giggled as she moved to walk beside the irrate girl. Naruko really was to easy to rile up, but she couldn't help it. Anywho, it seemed Naruko increased the pace while she wasn't looking, so she quickly sped up a little to catch up. A grin came to her face when she noticed that Naruko would speed up slightly whenever she got within arms reach. She whistled a small tune, looking for all intents and purposes like an innocent ramen chef. Naruko tensed. In the next instant, both Kunoichi and ex-Kunoichi were dashing through the sand at high speeds, though Ayame was visibly catching up. After all, she was a Kunoichi during the time when Konoha's Ninja standards were higher than they were today.

When the chase ended, they were close to one of Wind Country's few towns. It was small, but for a town in Wind Country it was relatively busy. They weren't within it's walls, simply several miles away from it. A relatively tiny oasis is where they stopped, Naruko pinned to the lone token palm tree by Ayame. Both were breathing heavy with exertion, sweating from the desert heat. Naruko was giving a half hearted struggle as Ayame pinned her to the tree, a bulge in the ramen chef's ANBU pants pressing against Naruko's stomach. Ayame was pressing against Naruko in such a way that she was practically towering over the younger female. "I caught you~" She whispered harshly into Naruko's ear, before nipping it to draw a ragged gasp from the girl.

Naruko's canines seemed to elongate, her puples narrowing to slits, and her fox features appearing. She wrapped her tails around Ayame, though said young woman found it surprisingly cool and not at all hot. This said, Ayame forcefully removed both hers and Naruko's clothing, tossing them to the side. She pulled Naruko's smaller body against her own bigger one, really remembering just how young Naruko was. It didn't matter however, for Naruko was a Kunoichi, and a damned good one for a Genin. She placed a gentle kiss on Naruko's lips, the now feral looking girl giving off a soft whimper at the chaste contact. Her heated skin was flush against Ayame's, though it wasn't uncomfortable, now that her tails were keeping them cool.

Next, Ayame moved and slowly licked Naruko's whisker marks, getting a moan in responce. "My precious foxy slut~" She leaned down a bit and bit Naruko's neck. Naruko whimpered at both the words and the bite, her hands being held above her head by Ayame's. She resorted to rubbing her tiny pussy against her current Doms member, the Futanari ex-Kunoichi responding well to her submissives actions. Ayame was a gentle Dom when she was with Naruko, lavishing tender dominating care upon the girl whenever possible.

With a quick positioning and a sharp thrust, Ayame pierced her dick up into Naruko's young pussy. As was mentioned before, Naruko is an exceptional Kunoichi, even for a Genin. This was not her first time, but she was still as tight as such. Both Naruko and Ayame cried out in pleasure as the latter penetrated the former. It was all up hill from there, so to speak, as Ayame's thrusting quickly made Naruko drool, the powerful motions shaking the tree. "Ayame-sama~! I-It's to rough! I'm gonna b-break~" Naruko cried out, even as she wrapped her legs tightly around Ayame's waist.

Said woman grinned and only thrusted harder, subsequently slowing her thrusts as well, torturing her sweet submissive with a slow building orgasm that would also be a slow burn through her whole body. "But you love it when I'm rough, don't you? You wish I could break your tiny little bitch hole, right?" Her words were expressed with extra rough thrusts. Her hands finally released Naruko's, and moved to caress the girls body gently, intent to leave no inch of flushed flesh untouched. Naruko's nipples were stiff little pebbles by this time, and were quickly taken advantage of by Ayame.

The young woman got a good grip on the tiny nipples of her little sub, and using a little chakra for better grip, started using them as leverage to fuck Naruko with. The abuse to her nipples caused the girl to cry out, whimpering as her ears flattened against her head. Naruko may have had seemingly endless stamina, but it didn't really carry over into sex, and caringly dominant partners found they could bring her to many orgasms quickly. Ayame was one such partner, and was enjoying witnessing Naruko's cute feral orgasm face as the girl came hard around her dick.

Ayame quickly followed however, and captured Naruko's lips as she spilled herself into the diminutive Genin. The warmth from it, and the act itself made Naruko fall over the edge a second time, her arms cluched around Ayame's neck, scratching at the young womans neck. "Yame-sama..." Naruko mumbled, leaning forward and nuzzling said woman affectionately. The ex-ANBU smiled almost coldly, leaning so her face was against Naruko's neck before biting it visioucly, just how she knew Naruko loved it. This was proven when Naruko had one last orgasm, the milking of her tiny pussy pushing Ayame to one as well, and Naruko was filled again, her body accepting everything and letting nothing escape.

As soon as Ayame removed her teeth from the bite wound she gave Naruko, the bloodied mark quickly healed and scarred, something that would be renewed at a later date as it would eventually heal over.

This is a scene break (How was this lemon? Let me know)

After spending a day in the nearby village, the two Kunoichi made great time to Sunagakure no Sato. At the gate, Ayame gave one of the guards hers and Naruko's papers. They were cleared to enter and quickly sent to the Kazekage's office, where Naruko entered while Ayame stood just outside the door.

"So, Konoha sends a Genin? What authority do you have, that will allow you to help improve relations between my village and yours?" Spoke the Kazekage, sitting in seiza behind the screen obscuring Naruko's view of him. "The Third Hokage has given me such authority for this mission, Kazekage-sama. I can assure you that any agreements we come to will hold power. That said, I would like to open with a gift. I have spoken with the Third Hokage and I have managed to secure missions for Sunagakure. 10 of Konoha's C-ranks, seven B-ranks, 4 A-ranks, and 2 S-ranks, all are here with me." Naruko removed a scroll from her pocket, sliding it forward a bit and giving a small bow. A Suna Jounin picked it up and slipped behind the Kazekage's screen.

The Kazekage stared at the scroll, quickly unfurling it and unsealing it's contents. When the mentioned mission scrolls popped out, He sealed them back up and gave them to the Jounin to take to the missions building. "Perhaps there is something you can do to help improve relations between our two villages. I have a problem in my village that I'm hoping you can deal with. There is a Genin I want you to rid us of. So far, no one has been able to harm her, but I have a feeling you might succeed where others have failed."

Naruko nodded, she understood. She had felt the presence of a Jinchuuriki here as soon as she entered the desert that was Wind Country. The sand was saturated with Chakra from the Ichibi no Tanuki. So it made sense that no one would be able to hurt the Jinchuuriki, the sand would defend her. "I simply need to know who my target is. I shall do my best to neutralize the threat." The Kazekage nodded, sliding a picture forward, which was taken by a Jounin and handed to Naruko. "The girl in that picture is named Gaara no Sabaku. My daughter. I feel the need to inform you, that she is also our Jinchuuriki. She has taken to killing my Ninja and is now a risk to the village, I need her taken out."

Naruko once more nodded, before standing and bowing. "Understood Kazekage-sama. I shall neutralize the threat, and when I am finished, I shall report back here." She gave another bow and promptly left, grabbing Ayame and dragging her off as she exited.

"Ayame, I need you find us an Inn for the night. I'm going to be out on an errand for the Kazekage tonight..." Ayame nodded, a bit worried about Naruko. Naruko nodded next, before zipping off, searching for her 'target'.

Said being was on a rooftop, gazing at the moon. Naruko slowly approached, making herself seem harmless. Truely, she didn't really wish to harm the girl, but it would be neccessary for what she was planning. She got to work, coming up behind the girl, surprising the other Ninja watching as it was the closest anyone had ever gotten. Naruko ignored the others, and with a mischevious smile, reached around and groped the other Jinchuuriki. Almost instantly, sand surrounded Naruko, though the girl blew it away with a seemingly invisible force.

Everyone watching was shocked, as in the next moment Naruko had a hand through Gaara's shoulder, injuring the girl. A piercing howl of pain and rage echoed form the girl as the pain set in, and Naruko backed off imediately, as did those watching.

"My blood... This is My BLOOD! AAAAAAHHHHH!" Gaara screamed, turning and raging towards the source of her pain. Naruko only smiled sadly, chakra visibly gathering around her, something Gaara didn't see or feel in her rage. The surrounding Ninja felt it though, and they watched curiously at what the Konoha Genin would do next. The chakra gathering around Naruko quickly took the form of a large orb infront of Naruko, and she gazed sadly at the raging Gaara.

"Forgive me. _**Ichibiko Imari**_."

The orb exploded forward, blasting Gaara as she came within grabbing range of Naruko. A final cry escaped the girl as two new Ninja arrived on the scene, a girl with long blond hair in four ponytails, and a boy with short scraggly brown hair and face paint. The boy held back the girl, eyes closed as the girl fell to her knee's, eyes tearing up. Naruko looked over at the two, before walking forward, moving to where Gaara landed after the blast. Arriving at her destination, she looked down at the beaten form of a bleeding Gaara.

"Can you hear me One Tail? You sit tight, ya hear? I'm coming in after you, just you wait. I'll save you, and this girl from that priests influence." That said, Naruko let her Jinchuuriki features appear, garnering fear from the Ninja watching, before she moved forward. Naruko gently seated herself atop the fallen Jinchuuriki, leaning forward and placing her forhead against the other girls. Almost instantly, Gaara writhed underneath her, her wounds healing and a tail/ears combo appearing on her body, both of which being Tanuki in style and made of dense sand. Ofcourse, while this seemed to be instantaniously, it was only because the mind ran at a much faster pace than the real world.

Deep in the mind of Suna's Jinchuuriki, Naruko was facing off against a small figure in long robes. How the figure fought in such long robes Naruko didn't know, but she didn't question it as the figure was obviously powerful. The Ichibi was off to the side protecting Gaara's mental form, that of a small girl holding a teddy bear. Naruko threw hit after hit at the small figure, her tails having to work to land the hits her hands and feet missed. Finally a bit of luck came, the figure tripped on it's long robes and fell back. Naruko dashed forward and ripped the cloth from the figures form, revealing a surprise, a small girl wearing an old Wind Country Priestess garb. A white robe that cut off at the ankles, with light green trim around the wrists and waist, a thin breast plate with green trim and a light blue rosary wrapped around her right hand. On her feet were a pair of tabi socks with an ancient pair of womans geta.

Naruko blinked, giving the girl a once over. The garb itself gave the girl some style, old as it was, but her own style was pretty nice on it's own. She had short lime green hair, white eyes and tan skin. Naruko whistled, and watched as the girl bristled at the noise. "Now what has this world come to, making cute little girls into crazy priests that go posessing demons?" Naruko asked, and the girl bristled again, speaking in a voice that seemed to echo, ripple even. "Who are you calling a little girl? I'm thirty-three damnit!"

The girl growled as Naruko gushed, seeming to ignore the diminutive priestess' words in favor of hugging the small woman. "I'll have your blood for this!" She squeaked as Naruko tightened the hug. "If you really are the age you say you are, I'll treat you as such. That said, your actions till now have been completely willing, and I'm afraid I'm gonna have to make you my bitch~." Ofcourse, Naruko said this with a completely straight face, and that kinda scared the small woman. "I think I'll call you Ikeike!" Naruko exclaimed happily, only for the woman to yell at her for it. "My name is Alice you ass hat!"

Naruko smiled, "Be that as it may, your still comin with me." This stumped the diminutive woman, "Jokes on you baka, I don't have a body." She seemed pretty smug about it, till Naruko simply 'tsk tsk'ed. "That doesn't matter, I'll simply house your soul till we find you a dead one to inhabit. I'll even find you a taller one." Naruko said, poking fun at her height with her words. The woman struggled, Naruko's tails closing in on her, and she could feel herself being pulled, seemingly into Naruko. "Don't struggle, it'll only make me mad~ And you wouldn't like that would you? You know what I house..." Naruko let her words cut off there, grinning darkly.

Alice froze, taking notice just now of the nine tails closing in on her, which looked like fox tails. They were fox tails! She panicked, this girl housed the Nine Tails!

Naruko quickend the process, taking in Alice and silencing her screams. Once finished, she looked over to the duo staring at her in fear, and smiled. She dusted herself off and began walking towards them, though she sweatdropped when they hugged eachother and let out dual 'scared little girl screams'. Naruto giggled at the sound, before moving to the two and taking them into a hug. "I told you I'd save you. Both of you. Didn't I?" She smiled and released them, giving the two a wink before walking away, slowly disappearing. "You should give the girl some more promanent Jinchuuriki marks, I mean, they already think she's a monster yeah? Whats some ears and a tail gonna hurt?"

Back in the waking world, Naruko got up and dusted herself off, her tails and ears disappearing. Gaara got up quickly too, the wound in her shoulder healing quickly. She glared at Naruko, still feeling defensive, though no longer like she had to kill all the time. "The voice... Mother is silent... Who are you?" Naruko smiled and gave a small bow, "I am Naruko Uzumaki, Genin of Konohagakure. You may call me what you like, but I'd prefer my name. Well, I did my job, just don't go around killing everyone and remember the pain. You have a brother and sister who love you Gaara, don't push them away."

She jumped away, heading towards where she felt Ayame, finding said young woman at a fairly inexpensive Inn. Naruko was let up to the room Ayame rented for them and knocked on the door, Ayame letting her in before she collapsed onto the bed. Ayame sat on the bed beside the girl and started rubbing her back, drawing a moan from the girl. "What's wrong Naruko-chan?" Naruko was silent for a few moments, before finally answering. "Nothing really, I just got through dealing with Suna's Jinchuuriki, and the mad priest that was posessing the girls Biju. I'm wiped Yame-sama..." Ayame smiled at the affectionate name, before moving to sit on Naruko, leaning forward and kissing the back of the girls neck, her hands atop Naruko's, fingers intertwining with the girls own.

"How about I help with some of your stress, hm?" Naruko moaned at Ayame's actions, leaning her head forward a bit to give the young woman better access to her neck. Naruko quite enjoyed the other females actions, her tails and ears coming back out, her ears flicking as Ayame blew on them. Her tails helped disrobe both her and Ayame. Both females let out small moans as their skin touched, flush from the Suna heat, even at night. With a quick thrust and a sharp gasp, Ayame was seated deeply within Naruko, both Kunoichi reveling in the pleasure. Naruko was in ecstasy from Ayame's cock stretching her so well, and Ayame was the same because Naruko's tiny pussy was always so tight being stretched around her dick.

Ayame began thrusting, slow but hard as she bit the back of Naruko's neck gently, her hands holding the girls tightly. Both bodies moved against eachother, the two letting out small gasps and moans as they moved. Naruko however, also let out little growls and coos as her "Yame-sama" moved against her so powerfully yet gently. Naruko loved this gentle loving just as well as the rough fucking she usually got.

Due to Naruko's tired state however, she came quickly, her pussy milking Ayame's cock nicely. Ayame came too, both females letting out soft moans as her cock spilled copius amounts of thick hot jizz deep into Naruko's womb. For the next half hour, both Kunoichi layed there, Ayame laying gentle kisses and nips to Naruko's neck, while Naruko was simply enjoying the affection from her current dom till both eventually fell asleep spooning on their sides, still connected.

Scene break. I'd end it here or write more for the Suna arc,

But I can't bring myself to. Sorry.

All the way back in Konoha, in the Hyuuga Compound, Hinata was playing with her little sister, the 2 year old Hanabi Hyuuga. Sitting and watching them was Hinata Sr., Hiashi, Hizashi, and Neji. Hinata Jr. had changed in the two years since she lost her eye, wearing a plain white eye patch with gold trim over said missing eye. She had adamently refused a transplant eye from one of the Branch Family members, and she was supported by her mother. Her father was only reluctant because she was his daughter, and was now officially no longer the clan heiress. The only reason she hadn't been marked with the Caged Bird Seal was because Naruko had convinced the Third Hokage to put her under the protection of the Sarutobi Clan.

Coming down the hallway, was a guest to the Hyuuga Clan, who had taken her in after Naruko brought her to the village. The girl comin down the hallway was Fu, the dignitary from the Hidden Waterfall Village. She looked at the small group, a small frown on her face. She stood in the entrance to the yard as she waited to be noticed. When Hinata Sr. looked to her, it was with a small smile. "Hello there, would you like to join us? Hanabi-chan is learning to walk!" She gushed softly, blushing lightly.

Fu only frowned more, "Hanabi... So that is the name of the tiny human?" Hinata Sr. blinked, tilting her head a bit before moving forward and engulfing Fu in a hug. "What did that village do to you?" She whispered, noticing that Fu had tensed imediately upon being hugged. A tug at both of their pants drew their gazes downward, to where Hanabi was using one hand to cluch Fu's pants, while the other hand was held up in an 'up' gesture. Fu gave a tiny, miniscule upcurve of a smile, reaching down and picking up the little girl, who giggled and coo'ed like babies do. "Hello tiny human... What have you been up to?"

Hinata Sr. and her husband and eldest daughter watched alongside Hizashi and his son as Fu, who was usually rough around them, guarded, became gentle with Hanabi, the infant feeling completely safe in the girls arms. It brought a smile to the Hyuuga's faces. When Hanabi fell asleep in Fu's arms, the girl stiffened again, before a tear fell from her eye. Fu herself didn't seem to know she had started crying, but she quickly handed the infant to her mother, before hurrying off.

I'll end it here, just wanted to give you a little scene with the Hyuuga's and Fu.

Up side, since I take so long to update, if you feel like adopting this story then go ahead.

Just know that I won't stop writing my version, and I want you to keep me updated on your progress, meaning I only want you

to tell me when new chapters are up. Please and thank you.


	3. To the Bloody Mist Pirate Style

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, likewise I don't own any other anime I use elements of in my story.

**Break Here**

Hey guys and gals! I'm back finally! Here comes the third installment of Tale of an Immortal: The Ninja Lands! Sorry I took so long, two whole years by the look of it... Had a real bad experience where the laptop I used to write on previously was stolen, with over fifty unfinished works! Well, I guess that just teaches me to work on less stories at a time... So from now on, I'll be working on fewer, and trying to complete chapters more.

Mostly, I'll be working on the following: Tale of an Immortal: The Ninja Lands, Incubus no Konoha, Incubus in Youkai Academy, Naruto's Pokemon Journey, and Merchant of Konoha.

Another thing though, concerning my Incubus Stories. I would like to direct all the anti-yaoi readers to Incubus in Youkai Academy, which should hold no yaoi. This is due to me no longer caring wether or not people think Incubi go after males too or not. I've recently read several things where an Incubus is portrayed as not caring the gender of their partner.

**Break Here**

Sighing as she sat inside the small gate house built into the Main Gate, one Naruko Uzumaki was almost asleep at the desk as she served the one thing all Chuunin level ninja dreaded. Gate Guard Duty; it sent a shudder down her spine each time she thought of it, but even someone as awesome as her was sentenced to such a thing. Old man Hokage was evil sometimes…

This was her punishment for one of her pranks gone wrong, something that was enormously rare. She had meant to prank Hiruzen's student Jiraiya, but instead the old codger hadn't shown up, and she accidentally blew up the wall between the men and women's side of the hot spring, revealing a group of Jounin mothers and their Genin daughters. Suffice to say several male Chuunin and Jounin, plus one off duty ANBU were almost killed, before she stepped in personally to stop it all.

So now here she was, posted on guard duty, totally bored out of her skull and close to banging it against the desk. Next to her, simply grinning at the girl was an Akimichi Chuunin, a girl she'd told was named Amy. She was quite thin for an Akamichi though, only being pleasantly plump, as any Akamichi called fat would angrily tell you.

Well, there was the fact that she wasn't stuffing her face with chips constantly, and that in itself was quite a surprise, as the clan as a whole seemed to have a love for the crunchy snack food. Maybe she was married into the clan?

While she was busy studying her partner for gate duty, she herself was being studied with as much focus as she was giving the other. The Akamichi clan had heard of Naruko's exploits, heard how she was friends with the Hyuuga clan in general, specially the head of the family's daughter and wife. The head too, but he had appearances to hold up, so in public he gave her simple politeness. In any case it was quite interesting, and she'd have at least something to tell her friends after gate duty was over.

Speaking of which, it was several long, long hours before their shift indeed was over, and by then it was just after midday. Letting their relief take over for them, Naruko and Amy jumped off, roof traveling further into the village. Naruko was just following Amy 'cause she really had nothing better to do, and she thought the woman was interesting, so there was that.

"So is there something you wanted?" The Akamichi woman asked, wondering why Naruko was following her. Not that she was complaining mind you, but it was a little curious at least. "Hm… well, I was bored during Gate Guard Duty, so I was thinking almost the whole time. Wanna get something to eat and wind down from such a boring thing? I'd call it an activity, but you gotta be active for something to qualify as that."

Blushing a little, Amy gave a smile and nodded, "Sure~ But just something to eat. I have a lover you know~" She teased, making Naruko blush herself, giggling a bit nervously. "Well, I certainly wouldn't wanna anger any lovers. So, anywhere in particular you had in mind? I'm set on money for the moment, so I'll pay." She offered, making Amy raise an eyebrow. "My my, you are as brave as the stories about you say. I know a nice little place down by the Academy. They sell seasonal Mochi, and I think they're still doing their fall mochi. Well, that's not all it sells, but it's their specialty."

Nodding, Naruko hummed and stretched a bit while roof jumping, "Sure thing. I've never had mochi, I hope it's good." Amy look almost affronted at that, and grabbed Naruko's hand, tugging her along a little faster towards the shop she mentioned. Getting there, Naruko saw it was called Moon Kiss, a nice little shop that had a very nice smell coming from it.

"So this is the place?" She asked, sniffing at the air, smelling sweet things and other tasty things. Oh my~. "It smells delicious~" She tells honestly, walking in with Amy as the Akamichi does the same, leading the smaller girl. Once inside the shop, they found it to be lightly air conditioned, so not too much cooler than it was outside, but noticeably so.

Being greeted at the door, Naruko couldn't help but blush, since there was seldom times where she was greeted in any shop within the leaf. This was definitely new, and she couldn't say she minded really. It was new, but with a grin, she got used to it quickly and was back to being awesome.

Before she knew it, Naruko was sitting at a table with Amy across from her, a small plate of mochi in front of either of them. The stuff was orange, shaped like little oval shapes, like drops of water on a smooth surface. "So this is mochi? It's cute." She speaks, poking at one of the little treats, finding them soft to the touch. "Of course it's cute, it's mochi, now taste one." Amy tells, making Naruko gulp and pick up one of the squishy little oval orbs.

Placing it towards her face, she sniffed at it directly and sighed in delight, before nibbling at it curiously. "Holy cheese this is delicious!" She exclaims, popping the whole thing in her mouth and chewing happily on it. Amy just grinned and nodded her head, "Good, we have a slightly bigger serving coming to us after our meal." She told, getting a nod from the blonde across from her, who was already eating a second of the tasty treats.

**Break Here**

After their meal, Naruko and Amy went their separate ways, Naruko heading towards her apartment, wanting to take a little nap before going to see if the Hokage had anything for her to do. Well, that was before she found herself facing an ANBU with a blank mask, standing there all stoic like. "Naruko Uzumaki. Danzo-sama and the Hokage wish to speak to you. Please report to the Hokage Tower." Nodding, the ANBU disappeared via Shunshin, leaving Naruko to stretch and sigh. "Well, better get going myself." She spoke to herself, before disappearing in a Shunshin herself.

Appearing in the Hokage's office in a big puff of smoke, she came out of it coughing, and waving away the smoke, "Jeeze, I gotta work on that more…" She worked out, trying to not breathe in any smoke. "Ahahah, Naruko-chan, indeed, you should continue working on your Shunshin." Spoke Hiruzen, laughing good naturedly at the excess of smoke generated by Naruko's jutsu.

"Yeah yeah… Old man, what did you need?" She asked, noticing the man that must have been 'Danzo' standing before the old Hokage's desk. The man was old, visibly, with a scar on his chin, and a bandage over his right eye, one arm in a sling, and a cane. He had a dark sense about him, and an aura of power much like the old man.

Sighing and twining his fingers, Hiruzen nodded once and gestured to the man before his desk. "Naruko-chan. This is Danzo, and he wants you to be part of a team he wishes to send to Kirigakure. We've received a plea for help from the Bloodline Faction in the civil war. Now, we can't openly send help, but that's where Danzo comes in. His ROOT are a secret sect of ANBU, loyal to him. He has agreed to send a unit to help, but his conditions are that you go with them." He tells, making Naruko raise an eyebrow.

"Aaaand he wants me why?" She asks, getting the man to clear his throat and tap his cane on the floor. "If I may. I know very well of your abilities, and I believe your ocular ability would be most useful on this mission. And, those tails and ears of yours would be quite a nice intimidation tactic." He tells, only to get a blush from the girl. "Ah, about that… I don't think me going on this mission for that reason will be a very good idea…" She admits, making both men look at her curiously.

"Why is that Naruko-chan?" Hiruzen asked, giving a tilt of his head as curiosity gripped him. Naruko sighed and replied as the old man was taking a hit of his pipe. "I'm losing both my abilities and my features." She admitted truthfully, if uneasily.

This made Hiruzen start coughing, pounding at his chest to stop the coughing as he hastily put out his pipe. "What?! Naruko-chan, what do you mean?" He asked, concerned, getting a sigh from the girl as she shook her head. "It's just as I said. I'm losing them, and for a while after, I'll be almost harmless until my body settles from the loss. Of course, there is about a fifty-fifty chance of them returning permanently, and better than before, but I won't ever have my eye ability again." She told truthfully and a little regrettably.

Sighing and humming, Hiruzen looked to Danzo, who also sighed and tapped his cane twice. An ANBU with a blank mask appeared before the man, kneeling, "Please find and inform Jiraiya-dono that he is needed here in the Hokage's Office." He spoke calmly, only for a voice to interrupt him.

"That won't be needed Danzo. I just arrived." He spoke, tone serious, sensing the situation. "Ah, Jiraiya-kun. It's good that you're here, it seems Danzo here would like to ask something of you." Spoke Hiruzen, nodding to Jiraiya. Clearing his throat, the bandaged man, Danzo, nodded his head and dismissed the ROOT ANBU he had called. "Yes, Jiraiya-dono. We have just been informed of some troubling information about our little Naruko here. Therefore, I would like you to also accompany the unit I will be sending to Kiri. I have requested Naruko here go with them, and I won't withdraw my request due to this new information. Instead I am now requesting you go with them."

Raising an eyebrow, Jiraiya shrugged and then nodded. "Sure, but what is this information?" He asked, curious as to why he would need to go with now. Telling the man quickly, Hiruzen explained Naruko's little problem. "Ah, well, sure, why not." He spoke, crossing his arms and nodding his head in agreement. "After all, it's about time I spent at least a little time with the squirt." He tells, grinning and nodding again.

Laughing softly, Naruko approached Jiraiya and smacked his leg. "Hey old man, who's this guy?" She asked, leaning to look passed Jiraiya at Hiruzen. Sighing and giving a small smile, Jiraiya put a hand on the girls head and ruffled her hair. "Well, My name is Jiraiya, kid. And I'm you're godfather." He told her.

Of course, this seemed the wrong thing to say, as after a moment of counting something on her fingers, Naruko glared up at him. Faster than the man could react, specially to a thing like righteous female fury, Naruko struck. "_**Thunder Knuckle!**_" "_EEEEeeeeee!_" A sharp cry rang out just after the cry of Naruko's attack, and Jiraiya went down, clutching his crotch as Naruko glared at him, shaking the electricity from her sparking hand.

"That's for not being here for seven years!" She yelled, kicking the man in the ribs before turning with a huff. Hiruzen was sweatdropping at this, before coughing against his fist and clearing his throat, "Well, er, Naruko-chan, I will ask that you please work with Jiraiya on the mission. This is a one time thing, after all. After this, you will not be taking any more missions with ROOT."

Nodding her head, Naruko huffed and then shook her head, "I'm good now, old man. I just wanted to get a little pay back for seven years of negligence. Needed or not. He probably had some all important duty while he was away, right? Well, I'm all set after that, so I'll work with him now. Just had to get that out, ya know?" She told, arms crossed again.

Nodding, Hiruzen smiled and chuckled as Jiraiya slowly began to stand back up, still clutching his junk, which had taken a hefty hit from the small blonde girl that was his goddaughter. "Brat… Ugh… Guess I deserved that…" He spoke, voice a little higher than earlier due to the recent hit to his junk. That had really hurt!

Clearing his throat, Jiraiya guarded his crotch as he looked at Naruko. "If I'm going to go with you, there's something I wanna teach you while we're on this mission." He spoke, voice quickly returning to normal, showing the man's amazing recovery ability when it came to damage dealt by female wrath. Amazing, truly.

"Sure, teach me something while we travel. I'll need it when my traits go away, and I lose my eye ability. I'll be really vulnerable during that time, so I'll also need you to guard me! If I have the proper supplies, I can get through it in a day or two, but otherwise, I'll need a good guard for about a week." She admitted, looking just a little nervous.

"What supplies would you need? If it is within reason, I can send it with one of Danzo's ROOT, or even Jiraiya." Hiruzen spoke, looking a little worried for Naruko, rightfully so, as the girl was like a surrogate granddaughter to him, who had only a son. "Well, about six soldier pills, and three Akamichi issue ration bars." Naruko listed, counting them off on her fingers. "I will also need a gag or something that completely blocks sound, cause losing my tails will be very, Very painful." She admitted with a small look of fear in her eyes.

Jiraiya placed his big hand upon the small girls shoulder, making her actually jump a bit as she looked up at him curiously, surprised. "Don't worry brat. I can gather that in a day, so there's no need to worry about that old man. I'll gather the pills and bars, and I'll guard her the whole time she needs it.

This brought a grin to Naruko's face, and a soft smile on Hiruzen's. "Maybe you'll do just fine as a godfather old guy." She told him, drawing a likewise grin to said old guy's face.

Raising a hand, Hiruzen called forth a single ANBU, a cat mask adorning her face, framed lightly by long purple hair. "Cat, please go to Naruko's place and pack a bag for her. Pack for two weeks of supplies, the travel to Kirigakure is a long one." Hiruzen spoke, voice firm. With nary a nod, the ANBU left in a swirl of leafs.

**Break Here**

On the way to Kiri, and then to Kirigakure, Jiraiya was talking to Naruko while they hopped through the trees, closely following the ROOT leading them. Hopes were that Naruko would retain her eye skill long enough for it to be useful in the mission. Thankfully so far Naruko hadn't felt any fluxes in her body or chakra, so it was fine for now. Sadly, it seemed that her body was slowly unbalancing, giving her maybe a week or so left.

She didn't let it get her down, and continued talking to Jiraiya, practicing with him when they stopped, and finally, a day before they would get to the port where they would steal a ship to Kiri, Jiraiya began to teach Naruto something that she would use for the rest of her days. The Rasengan. It was a very powerful jutsu, and it was apparently the Fourth's own move. That was awesome, a jutsu used by her hero! Jutsu such as that were rarely taught so freely!

So far, she was having very little luck with it though, and she was still on the first step! Grunting as she concentrated hard enough to make the veins in her neck visible, chakra began to swirl about violently in her hand. Pain spread through her palm as she tried to hold it, rotating faster and faster in several directions at once. It was painful, surprisingly so even, but she refused to give up. Naruko was determined to get the jutsu down before they got to Kiri.

As they were waiting for a boat they could steal to show up, Jiraiya was watching Naruko fail at the first stage of the Rasengan, unable to even poke a hole in the water balloon he'd given her to practice the first step with. Well, he'd given her a whole bag, but she was still on the first one. Oh well, if she got it soon, she'd just have a bunch of water balloons to dick around with.

"Hmm… Naruko. Come here for a second, yeah?" He asked suddenly, getting the blonde girls attention. They were only waiting for their ROOT teammates to return from scouting anyway. The five man squad they were sent with would be hidden for the whole of the mission, though Jiraiya and her were under no such restriction. Hence the open training. Anyway, she made her way over to Jiraiya, grumbling over the unpopped water balloon in her hand.

Jiraiya gave a small grin, before holding out his hand, "Here, give me your dominant hand squirt." He told, voice soft and friendly. Giving a small look of hesitance, she did as asked, holding the water balloon with her other hand now. Taking the girls hand, Jiraiya took out a small brush and an ink well. Dipping the brush, he drew a dot in the center of the girls palm. Staring at him, Naruko glanced at the dot on her hand curiously.

"It's a focus point." He spoke, making the girls eyes widen. That was it! "So you're saying what I've been missing is focus?" She asked, getting a small smile and a nod from the man. Grinning, Naruko decided to try again, holding the water balloon in her dominant hand again, she held it firmly and began to concentrate her chakra. Grinning, she watched as the ball swirled and swirled, moving about and gaining bumps all over. Unfortunately, it didn't work, and she gave an unfeminine grunt.

"What the hell ya old geezer!" She cried, glaring at him, before gasping, making Jiraiya raise an eyebrow. Dropping the ball completely, she took a better look at her left hand, before smiling and messing with the fresh ink dot still there. Using her thumb, Naruko twisted it about a bit, licking her lips, before smiling and looking at her finished handiwork.

Now sitting there in the center of her palm, Naruko smiled at the fresh new Leaf Emblem she had formed from the original ink dot. "There. I think… That's much better, right?" She asked, glancing up at Jiraiya with a grin, before leaning down to pick the water balloon back up, giving it a squeeze. Taking a deep breath, Naruko concentrated again, gritting her teeth as the ball immediately started to swirl and bulge, grunting, before finally, with a loud sound, the water balloon popped.

Entirely surprised, but just as proud of his goddaughter, Jiraiya smiled at the girl, "Good work, Naruko. You've successfully completed the first step of the Rasengan. Rotation."

**Break Here**

It had been a day since Naruko had completed the first step of the Rasengan, and they had successfully stolen a ship, a simple one small enough to be manned by the ROOT and a few clones. Of course, Naruko had taken some liberties and commandeered the captains room, but that was beside the point.

Naruko was currently on deck working on the second step of the Rasengan, using a rubber ball filled with air. It was basically the same as the first step, but with more power. That was the second step of the Rasengan, Power. She had to keep up rotation, but make it strong enough to completely burst the rubber ball. It was much harder than it sounded!

Jiraiya was still overseeing her training, but now he was wearing different clothing, as were the ROOT and Naruko. They were wearing civilian clothing, a little ragged and somewhat flashy. They were playing pirates, after all.

A little rundown, Naruko was wearing a white blouse under a black leather vest, with surprisingly comfy cloth pants held at her waist with a simple cloth belt. On her feet were some shin high black boots with multiple straps, and a slot for a dagger, while at her right hip was a simple cutlass.

Jiraiya was wearing a white button up shirt under a red coat, with red pants and large brown boots. Across his back, instead of his usual scroll, was an old but sturdy looking daikatana, and atop his head was a large wide brimmed hat with a feather in it.

The two male ROOT were wearing black cloth pants, white button up shirts, black pirate-y hats, and while one was wearing a black vest, the other was wearing a black coat. Both had simple sabers at their backs, and each had a dagger in one of their boots.

The two female ROOT members had dresses that dropped down to their shins, purple in color, with dull white blouses and blue vest coats. Across their backs they had a cutlass each, on different sides making them visible opposites.

All in all, Naruko was unimpressed with the ROOT members, but she guessed they weren't picked for their looks. They weren't ugly, per say, simply bland. But again, that was beside the point.

"You have to put more power into it brat. Keep the rotation, and add more power!" Jiraiya instructed, sitting in a chair backwards, arms folded on the head of it, just looking on as Naruko tried to do just that. So far all she was managing was a small hole in it that would release all the air and chakra in a huge gust of wind that blew things all about. She was concentrating as much as she could, but that didn't seem to be helping much.

Of course, it probably didn't help that she had been feeling just a little seasick. She hadn't puked yet, but was feeling nauseous, and that was messing up her concentration. It was also serving to piss her off, and she was getting ready to toss Jiraiya off the boat. He was the only one that got close enough to her for her to have such thoughts. She knew he was trying to be there for her, but it was so frustrating.

So it was only so nice for her when they were found by another pirate ship, flying a flag with a stereotypical Jolly Rodger on it. That would be interesting to take home, and it would help her release some tension from all her training. And ooooh did she need to release some tension.

"Okay! I've learned the water walking exercise, and we're still a ways off from Kiri… Please go ahead and leave this one to me~" She told, licking her lips in anticipation of a good fight. It would also really help her with her frustration at the lack of progress she was making with the Rasengan's second step.

Jumping ship and landing firmly atop the water, Naruko smirked and dashed at the ship heading towards them, dead set on causing some mayhem among its crew. Maybe she'd even scuttle the thing, release some pent up aggression. Hey, she was a young kunoichi, and a Jinchuuriki, she was bound to have some issues with pent up something or other. She wasn't supposed to retaliate to villager stupidity after all.

**Break Here**

On the other ship, there was a man up in the crows nest of the ship, peering through a telescope out at the ship they were heading towards. They planned to pillage her and scuttle her after taking whatever she had to offer. Well, that was the plan anyway, as they surely didn't expect for a small blond girl to jump ship and start running at them over the water. Lowering his telescope, he leaned over the edge of the crows nest, yelling down at the others of the crew, "Captain! We got somethin real strange happenin!"

A grunt was his reply, "We can see that! What is it?!" The captain yelled back. The captain was a tall man with shaggy brown hair, brown pirate-y clothes. He also had a large blade across his back, starting out small at the hilt, given extra support with the guard, and widening outwards. At the end, instead of a point, was a flat top about a foot across. It was a strange looking sword, but an affective slashing one.

The rest of the crew, about fourteen people, including the guy in the crows nest, were wearing general pirate wear, each with a dagger, cutlass, or some strange weapon shaped like the letter Y but rounded, with a material of some kind hung between the arch.

With a crashing sound and a sudden rocking motion in the ship, Naruko arrived on the deck, denting the floor where she landed, leaving cracks in the wood. The pirates stepped back and glared at where Naruko stood, grinning at them all, cutlass in hand as she took a step forward. "Well now, what have we here?" She asked, resting her cutlass against her shoulder.

Stepping forward, the captain of the ship brandished his sword against Naruko, drawing her attention to him personally. "We be heading for the vessel there girl. If ye be part of it's crew, surrender and we will show ye mercy due to yer age. We're pirates, not complete scum. Any of age gals are fair game though. We're still pirates." He spoke, getting nods from his crew.

Naruko smiled and shook her head, sighing softly, "Well, I'm happy to say that you'll all be able to retire from this job early and safely. Unfortunately that will be after your bones finish healing. I'm gonna break yer legs~!" She told them, grinning and dropping her cutlass.

Now, against trained enemies, perhaps someone that wasn't a simple pirate with no special abilities, Naruko would have had to be lots more careful about doing what she was doing. Fortunately for her, the pirates she was now beating up on were not very tough at all. Unfortunate for them, but hey, you can't win'em all. Fortunately for them, Naruko kept to what she said and only broke their bones and stuff, none of them would die. She left a few of them healthy to take care of the rest of the crew till they got to a port to heal up.

That was another thing however, so we'll stay with Naruko and the beating she gave the pirates.

Now that the enemy was successfully neutralized, Naruko took a look at some of those strange things some of the crew had. She had broken one in the fight, and its owner had lamented the loss of his 'slingshot', as it were. It looked weird, but it had sent projectiles at her pretty quickly, mostly pellets of some kind. Liberating a few from their unconscious owners, she pocketed them, "To the victor goes the spoils, boys~."

**Break Here**

Back on the ship with the ROOT and Jiraiya, they each had been watching Naruko as their ship drew closer to the one Naruko was fighting on, and as they approached, Jiraiya hopped over to the other ship with his blonde goddaughter. Whistling, he smiled at the work she'd done, "Well, you did good squirt. This was a good job." He told her, congratulating her on her fight.

Huffing, Naruko gave a grin and crossed her arms over her chest. "Of course, just who the hell do you think I am?" She asked, raising an eyebrow after asking, looking at Jiraiya expectantly.

"You're Naruko Uzumaki, and you're my goddaughter." He told her, making her face flush as she looked away suddenly. "That's right…!" She huffed, before stalking off to see what she could find on the ship, leaving Jiraiya to have a laugh at the girls apparent and sudden dere dere. So Tsun. "Hah, brat's already givin me ideas." He told, taking out a notebook and writing in it with a snicker, pocketing it quickly and safely after finishing what he was writing.

Meanwhile, down in the ship, Naruko was looking over things that the pirates had, most likely stuff which was stolen, but hey, they were playing pirates themselves, it was only fair they get something out of it to bring back to the village. It would only be better if that stuff was useful, like money or something. There was money, of course, and she was sure to pocket a bit of it, but what she was really interested in was a room filled with people, chained to the wall. The brig it seemed. Or the hold, she always got those confused, they may have even been the same thing.

Sighing, Naruko scratched one of her whiskered cheeks, and entered the room fully, closing the door after herself. This room was disgusting, looking like something out of a hentai magazine she had seen once. The floor was dirty and covered in white stuff, and there were women against the wall of varying ages, all visibly pregnant, and yet dripping with thick white stuff. All but one of them seemed broken, and even though she was blindfolded like most of the other women, she seemed to be glaring daggers in Naruko's general direction.

"Come to take more of my pride you bastards? Just try it, I'll never break!" She yelled, giving a yank at her chains at the last part. The wood creaked at the pull, but it seemed to have been reinforced to hold against such things. She had been there long enough for them to realize she needed her restraints reinforced. "You're baby… Is it theirs…?" Naruko finally managed to ask.

As a girl, and a ninja, this happened to be a very real possibility for her if she was ever caught and was unable to escape or be rescued. In fact, this sight would haunt her for years, and she was sure it wasn't the worst thing she'd ever see, either.

The woman stopped doing anything, almost completely, taking a deep, sharp breath. "You… You aren't one of them?" The woman spoke, voice questioning, hopeful. Giving a shake of her head, Naruko drew her cutlass, the woman stiffening as she heard the steel rasping from it's sheath. "Hold still." The blonde spoke, and with a grunt, she sliced the chains holding the woman, letting her arms fall down and almost instinctively cover herself.

"Who are you?" The woman spoke, before Naruko walked forward and reached for her. To her credit, the woman only flinched a little as Naruko's fingers touched her face, unfastening and lifting the blindfold from her eyes. The first thing she noticed as the woman opened her eyes, was that they were a magnificent green, if a little dulled from her time on this ship.

"My name is unimportant till we get you out of here. Now answer my question." Shaking her head, the woman gave blinked to readjust her eyes to light. "No. The baby is mine, though when they caught me I wasn't showing." She told, gaining a little grin, "I was able to fool them into thinking they were the ones who did it…" She told, tears finally beginning to fall down her cheeks, "It's the only thing I could save…" She spoke.

Sighing, Naruko licked her suddenly dry lips and looked to the other women in the room. "These others…. They're already broken, aren't they." Naruko asked, knowing the answer already, and shaking a little at the sight of it. Sniffing a bit and reaching to rub at her eyes, the woman cleared her throat and began shakily trying to stand up, Naruko moving quickly to help her as much as she'd be allowed. "Yes… They all broke before I could escape and help them…"

Shaking her own head, Naruko held the woman up as she finally helped the woman stand fully, getting a good look at her now that her eyes had adjusted better to the darkness of the room. The woman's hair seemed to be a dirty brown, but again, it was dark, and the woman's hair was really dirty. It could be green or something for all she knew.

The door opening signaled Jiraiya's entrance, and he paused at the sight of the room, a look of pure, genuine anger appearing on his face as he looked at the rooms occupants. "Did they do this?" He asked, and Naruko nodded, making the man growl. As soon as Jiraiya had entered, the woman Naruko had freed had ducked down behind the girl, seeming to lose her nerve at the sight of him.

"There are others!" She spoke suddenly, "Other rooms, maybe three more, and they each have someone from my home village…. Please, if they live, you must see to them as well!" Spoke the woman, still hiding behind Naruko. Looking to Jiraiya, our blonde heroine gave a nod, and the tall white haired man sighed. "Very well. I'll go check on them. You get her some clothes and see what you can do about the women still chained to the wall… I'll… Send a summon to the slug realm to see if I can get in contact with my old teammate." He spoke, leaving the room afterwards.

Looking to the woman as Jiraiya left, Naruko rolled up her right sleeve, revealing a seal on her forearm, between her wrist and elbow. Pulsing a bit of chakra to it, she drew out her spare blanket, which she always kept on her after the first month long mission she'd had had forced her to abandon her old mission blanket, and she'd been forced to go without.

Quickly wrapping the woman in her blanket, she brought her with her from the room, an arm around her waist as she helped the woman walk. She was recovering from broken legs too, it seemed, and they hadn't healed right, so she was walking with a limp, and ugly bruises marring her otherwise pretty legs. Plus she was dirty, so she'd definitely want and need a bath, or shower, whatever. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Naruko looked up at the woman curiously, finding her pointing to a room by the stairs leading back up to the deck.

"That's where they put my stuff. Please take me there?" She asked, Naruko smiling and leading the woman there quietly and quickly, opening the door and leading the woman in. Leaving the door open this time, Naruko brought the woman forward, and the first thing the woman reached for was a barrel filled with swords. Reaching into it, she pulled out a length of smooth wood, a silver bell on a red string wrapped around one end.

The woman seemed to give a sigh of relief as soon as she tugged the blade about half an inch from the sheath, before she pushed it back in and hugged it to her chest, Naruko still helping her stand. "I take it that blade is important to you?" She asked, and the woman nodded. "Yes… My name is Edel Winters, from Tetsu no Kuni, the Land of Iron. I am the head of the Winters clan, and perhaps the last of it as well… Pirates captured everyone…"

Naruko gave a sad look, before shaking her head, "Maybe someone besides you held out! And even if…. You know… There's always something to be done. I don't mean to offend, but for them, if they aren't like you, there are always ways to terminate safely." She spoke, seeming a little solemn as she spoke. She'd always wanted a family, so talking about something of that nature was a little difficult. But she was open minded, and When they got help for the women on this ship, they would each have that option readily available.

Getting the rest of Edel's things, the armor she'd been wearing when she was caught and a small pendant containing a picture of her husband, Naruko led the woman back up on deck, where upon seeing the captain, she kicked him in the balls as hard as she could, Naruko having to hold her as Edel immediately began to feel the pain herself. "Worth it!" She had cried, even as Naruko carried her off and to her ship with the ROOT, who had stayed to man the ship.

**Break Here**

With all the women from the genuine pirate ship on their ship, and all things of value taken as well, Naruko stood next to Jiraiya, speaking softly over what to do with the pirate ship, the pirates all tied up on it's deck. They had found no more who had held out from the Pirate's attentions, but there were some that were less broken than the others, so that was something.

"**Summoning Jutsu!**"

Slapping his palm down on the deck of the ship, Jiraiya called his technique, creating a big poof of smoke, before a big toad was suddenly on the deck as well, an orange one with blue splotches all over. "Let's do it!" He spoke, going through hand seals as the toad's throat bulged. Landing on the last seal, Jiraiya expelled a big ball of flame as the toad he was sitting on let out a large torrent of toad oil, a brownish color, light and such.

"**Fire Style: Toad Oil Flame Bullet Jutsu!**"

The oil bathed over the ship, bringing screams as it caught fire and began to burn the ship, along with the pirates it belonged to. It was their screams that Edel relished, closing her eyes and listening to them as they burned.

Looking to Naruko, who was once more holding her about the hips to help her stand, Edel gingerly moved to her knees, and hugged the girl, making her blink. "You have saved my life this day, and for that I will forever be in your debt. Young girl, I vow here and now, to protect you for the rest of my life." Naruko blushed at that, since it appeared she just got herself a life protector. "You mean like, a vessel of something?" She asked, only for Jiraiya to drop a hand onto her shoulder. "The word you're looking for is Vassal, squirt."

**Break!**

**In Konoha**

Standing before the Hokage, wearing a brown top over fishnet shinobi armor, with dark red pants and a tan sash holding a large sandy brown gourd to her back, Gaara stood next to her father, the Kazekage. Raising an eyebrow, Hiruzen took a hit from his pipe, catching an idle look of longing in the Kazekage's eyes for a moment, before it was gone, and he went back to looking at the both of them.

"What brings you here, old friend?" Hiruzen asked, voice kind as he looked at them. Sighing, the Kazekage placed a careful hand atop Gaara's head, before speaking himself. "Hokage-sama. My daughter here has expressed a wish to be with someone in your village, someone you sent to me a while ago, offering help to my village in a time of need. In light of that, I am requesting that you allow me to leave my daughter in your care." He spoke.

This made Hiruzen's eyes widen, and he blinked several times, before putting a pinky in his ear and twisting it a bit, trying to clean it out a little. "I believe I must have misheard you. Did you just say you wish to leave Gaara here with me?" Giving a nod of his head, the Kazekage responded, "Yes. Not only that, however, She wishes to change her name."

Sweatdropping a bit, Hiruzen gave a nod to that, "Yes, that I can understand. Gaara is a strange name for a girl. No offense, miss." He offered, nodding in Gaara's direction with his last statement. "Might I ask why she has her current name?" He asked raising an eyebrow curiously, "When she was born, the sand of her… Bloodline, was so strong, it covered her almost completely. It cleared a little, but we were completely unable to tell her gender for the first few years of her life, until she learned to control it and we gave her a proper checkup."

Nodding his head, Hiruzen took another hit from his pipe, before sighing softly and bringing a paper from his desk, handing it to the two. "This will let her change her name. Simply fill out where indicated, and you will officially have a new name. As for being left here… As one of my old friends, I would be happy to take in one of your children. I only hope that her siblings will be able to visit, should they wish." He spoke, hiding a question in there, a raised eyebrow hinting at it enough for the Kazekage to understand.

"Yes, they may visit when they wish, when they are not on missions, that is. Otherwise they are free to visit. I trust you will have some form of papers drawn up for them?" He asked, and Hiruzen nodded, "Yes, I will have papers drawn up before you leave. For now, why don't I allow your daughter here to think of a new name for herself and get settled?" He asked, only to get a shake of the head from the girl.

"No. I have already thought of a name for myself…" She spoke, voice still showing a hint of emotionlessness. She had indeed been saved by Naruko, but that didn't just miraculously fix the issues she had had beforehand. "I wish to be called Karura… After my mother…" She spoke, looking up to her father, as if for permission.

The man was silent, before he gave a nod. "That… is alright. I will accept that as your new name." He spoke, prompting his daughter to give what was surely her first true smile.

**End of Chapter!**

Wow! I finally got back into the swing of things with this chapter, and man is it a doozy. 7k+ words! Ever since my old laptop got stolen, I've had trouble doing even 2k words, but Here, I did a thousand more than I used to! I'm so proud of myself! Now, to address some people.

I am finally continuing this story, and a few others. Not in any particular order, but these stories will take priority.

Tale of an Immortal: The Ninja Lands

Naruto's Pokemon Journey

Incubus no Konoha

Incubus in Youkai Academy

Kagome the Badlands Miko V1

And there is something I would like to inform everyone about while I'm at this. I want everyone who dislikes yaoi, and is against my Incubus Naruto being attracted to, and perhaps going after, male partners, to look to Incubus in Youkai Academy instead of Incubus no Konoha. There will be no yaoi or such in the former, while the latter… I no longer care. I've read things since I wrote the first chapter of it that hint that Incubi don't only go purely for females. Or at least not the kind of Incubus I wanna make that Naruto. If you've no idea what I could mean by that, you don't read enough manga. Or, you know, maybe not the right manga.

Anyway! I will be rewriting the following stories.

Love Hina 2.0 (Will be renamed simply Love Hina Version 2)

A New Life

I will be putting Mahou Naru Negima up for adoption.


End file.
